


Talking loud, talking crazy

by Ladynight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal sexy, Angst, But Not Much, College AU, Comedy, Cora Hale is alive, Erica has no boundaries, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Hiding Feelings, I am stopping now, I suck at tagging, Laura Hale is alive, Little panic attack, M/M, Miscommunication, Rimming, Sad past but happy present, a little dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladynight/pseuds/Ladynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, in the other life, must have been the worst super villain/kill kitties for fun kind of person, because really, that is the only explanation for why, why in god’s name he had been  doomed with the most grumpiest roommate of all. Freaking. Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking loud, talking crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey beautiful people.  
> I was bored and so I wrote this in the past few days.  
> Hope you guys like it.

“Can you not leave your fucking wet towel on the floor?!”

Oh my god, Stiles in the other life must have been the worst super villain/kill kitties for fun kind of person, because really, that is the only explanation for why, why in god’s name he had been  doomed with the most grumpiest roommate of all. Freaking. Time.

“Jesus, it’s not even on your side of the room!”

“There is no ‘side’ here!”

“Yes, there is! That’s my side and that over there is your side and excuse me, but my towel is on _my side_.”

“This whole room is ours and I don’t want a wet towel on the floor! It smells!”

“Are you saying I smell bad?! Because hello, I smell fucking good!”

“You wish.”

“Fine, for fuck’s sake, just stop talking!” Stiles got off his bed and went to pick the fucking towel up, putting it on the hanger. “Happy?” Derek didn’t answer, just rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom.

Ok, so here it’s the naked truth: Stiles was unpacking while singing happily when the door slammed open and oh _snap_ , Stiles almost forgot how humans communicate because holy mother of god, the guy standing a few steps from him was unbelievable hot and pretty. And so Stiles thought ‘Oh my, how lucky I am!’ but after some time (two hours tops) he realized how **wrong** he was, because besides the fact the man didn’t talk much, he was rude as shit! Like, hello, if you are shy, you cannot be rude, it’s against the rules of life.

Anyway, dickhead aside, college is nothing like all those Disney movies promised it would be. He had no time for partying, or dating, or breathing whatsoever, he had ton of work to do and books to read, his diet was based on coffee, cookies, chocolate, and those little snacks from the vending machine down the hall. Speaking of this, Stiles was at that very moment sitting on his bed with two books open over the sheets, one over his legs, glasses on and a kit kat bar halfway to his mouth.

It was Friday and he was studying like a damn camel. He could hear the water falling as Derek took a bath, his phone buzzed.

 **Scott** : How’s it hanging?

 **Stiles:** I hate my roommate and I might kill him and his sleep.

 **Scott** : Oh, c’mon! He’s just shy, I’ve talked to him. He is nice

 **Stiles** : ??????????

Because excuse me, Scott is not authorized to fraternize with the enemy.

 **Scott** : He is just shy, believe me. You’ll like him if you stop being an ass and talk to him like a normal person.

 **Scott:** Not that you’re actually normal.

 **Stiles** : bite me, and I’m not speaking to that dickhead.

  **Scott** : Fine, do whatever you want.

Ooh, Scott was absolutely mad at him. Not mad _mad_ , because Stiles is freaking adorable, but he was definitely a little mad. Which puf, has no reason alright? Stiles just doesn’t like Derek.

And he cannot possibly be nice.

 **Scott:** There’s a party today, wanna come?

He’s not mad, yeah!

 **Stiles** : Have a text on Monday L sorry.

 **Scott** : Ok L See ya’.

Derek came out wearing only his pajama bottom, which is just mean. You see, Derek can be a big pain in Stiles’ ass, but he’s still amazing, gorgeous and looks like a wet dream with legs, just walking around making everyone horny. So unfair. He sat on his desk, opening his notebook while pretending Stiles wasn’t there and things went smoothly for five full minutes until he snapped and turned around, giving this murder look at Stiles direction. “Can you stop that?”

“Stop what?!”

“The annoying thing you’re doing right now.”

“What the fuck man?”

“The pen! Stop chewing your pen so loudly, Jesus Stiles.”

“Derek, seriously dude, we’ve been living together for a month now and if you don’t stop, I’m going to murder you in your sleep.”

He threw a pillow at Stiles.

“Oh my god!” Stiles closed his books, arranging his glasses “Is there something up in your ass? What the fuck is wrong?!”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, right.” He looked directly at Derek’s green eyes “If you tell me, I might help you.”

“Fuck off”

“Fine, do whatever you want. Jackass.” He put his earphones on and came back to his reading.

You see, it’s just annoying! Derek always looks like something is bothering him and so Stiles had tried to be nice and politely asked if he was fine and Derek always tells him to fuck off or back off. However, Stiles is not able of such thing, because although Derek is a dick, Stiles worries about him, in fact, Stiles worries about everyone because he is a stupid good person.

He blames his dad for it.

The full track of Fifty Shades of Grey was playing – judge him, the movie was a pile of poop, but _damn_ the playlist was just fucking awesome – when he felt this weird sensation and a loud thunder made the lights of the room go off for a second. He looked up and Derek was sitting on his bed holding his knees, breathing uneven and face looking like he had just seen the biggest monster of all times, shaking, and Stiles immediately took his earphones off and got up.

He knew what that was, he used to have those.

“Derek?”

He took a time to answer, his voice low “What?”

“You alright?”

“I’m fine.”

Another thunder and Derek jumped a little.

“Fine my ass.” Stiles crossed the small room and crawled up onto Derek’s bed, sitting at his side and putting his hand on Derek’s chest, receiving a look. “Shut up and breathe in and out with me, c’mon.”

They did it for what felt like ten minutes, Stiles looking at his eyes and just breathing with him, slow and warm, maintaining eye contact and trying to tell him, without words, that it would be all okay. 

“Thank you.” Derek whispered when he calmed down.

“It’s ok, I had panic attacks too.”  He smiled reassuring.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

They stayed in silence, the rain falling outside. “It’s the thunder.”

“For me it was the smell of pancakes.”

The lights went off, the room falling into darkness.

“Why?”

Stiles started playing with his fingers “My mom used to make pancakes for me every day, when she died… I just missed her so much.” They stayed in silent for a moment “So, why thunders?”

“The night my parents died it was raining like this, thunders and lightings. They crashed their car on a bridge.”

“I’m sorry, Derek.” Stiles squeezed his shoulders.

“It’s not your fault.”

“You’re right, it’s not.” The lights came back and Stiles turned to see him “But I’m still sorry, losing someone you love is never easy.”

They fell back into silence.

“I’m sorry too.” Derek said and Stiles smiled.

“Thank you.”

*

“That’s not fair, stop cheating!”

“There is no fair in Mario kart, dude. Now suck it!” Stiles blew Derek’s car seconds before he crossed the finish line, passing him and winning the race because he is just awesome.

Stiles was laughing when Derek threw a cushion at him, smiling, and Scott opened the door.

“Hum, Stiles?”

“Oh hey buddy, come on in!”

“Is everything ok?”

“Sure, Derek is just a sour loser.”

“Fuck you.” Stiles laughed even harder, Derek fighting a smile.

“Erica sent me here to pick you, we have study group today, remember?”

“Oh shit!” Stiles got up and picked his books, turning around to see Derek “Don’t go thru my stuff looking for revenge or I’ll pee in your shampoo.”

“Can’t promise anything.”

“Fucker.” Stiles smiled before leaving with Scott.

“When did you and him became friends?”  Scott asked once they were at the study room, sitting on their usual table and throwing their bags on the floor.

“When who became friends with who?” Erica asked sitting at Stiles’ side, Isaac on the chair in front of hers.

“After the storm last week, I guess? Don’t know man, just happened.”

“Who are we talking about here for fuck’s sake.” Erica opened her book.

“Derek, his roommate.”

“Yes, and how do you know that?”

Isaac grinned. “We are friends, me and him.” He paused, grinning “And Erica too, actually.”

“Since when?!”

“Are you jealous?” Scott eyes widen. “And I told you’d like him”

“Don’t be stupid Scott, I’m just curious, that’s all. And bite me.”

Isaac and Erica exchanged a look, smiling devilish. “Oh I see, so you finally talked to your roommate. Interesting.” She said “Is he nice to you?”

“He’s ok, I guess.” Everyone on the fucking table smiled at him, smug smiles, like they knew something Stiles didn’t. “Fuck you all.” He said before grabbing his notes and just started flipping thru the pages.

He hates his friends.

*

Ok, so maybe Derek is not a dickhead.

He still shy though, but in a cute way.

After that first night when they’d – finally- had a real talk, five months ago, things started flowing between them, really. Derek started going with Stiles to the study buddy time and becoming a part of their little group, Erica even invited him to parties he never did went and maybe Stiles was crushing on him a little, but nothing huge ok, people? Just, the way Derek laughed with his whole body, his hairy arms and chest and his bunny teeth, so cute, big and cute… Ok, maybe not so little, but still.

Anyway, on the third party, when Stiles realized Derek was not coming, he just bailed. Not that he would ever admit that one of the reasons why he went on the first place was to see Derek. _Never_. The other one was to get hammered because this was a hard day for him, so after an hour more or less he told his friends he was not feeling very good (which was true, he just lied about the reason) and went back to their dorm, but Derek wasn’t there. Stiles huffed and decided to go on a walk, maybe sort some stuff out because you see, is not healthy to like people, doesn’t matter what your mom or third grade teacher told you, it is not healthy to like people, especially if those people are extremely out of your league and are as shy as an oyster.

When you like someone you start thinking about them, about the way they smile or laugh, you become friends with them and you also become an expert on this person, like you two speak one other different language of your own. You know if they’re sad or happy just based on their eyebrows, for an example. You get this will to help, to make them happy and smiling all the time, like when Derek had a presentation to do in front of his class and he was so nervous he started being rude and screaming with no reason at Stiles. You want to know what Stiles would’ve done if anyone else had treated him like that? He would’ve screamed back and oh it would have been a pretty ugly fight. But not Derek. Stiles knew why he was acting like that, he was just nervous, and Stiles was becoming such an expert on Derek, that he figured that out just because of the way his face lines moved. He could see, _read_ on Derek’s face that he wasn’t mad for real, he was just nervous and wrecked.

Stiles figured all that out based on face lines, on tone of voice and eyebrows.

Do not tell him that is a healthy thing to do because it’s not.

It so fucking isn’t.

 

_“You’re going to do great tomorrow, stop worrying.” And when those words came out, Derek stopped in the middle of the room, staring at Stiles on the bed._

_“What?” His voice came down, surprise written all over his face, since he was yelling his lungs out just a minute ago._

_“Your presentation is tomorrow, right? So you’re nervous. But I’m saying you don’t have a reason to be that way, because you’re going to knock them dead.”_

_He looked down at his shoes and smiled, a small one that Stiles likes to think as a private thing, a smile only for him. “Do you really think so? I’m not very good at, uh, talking and words and…”_

_“People in general, yeah, I got that.” Derek laughed “I really think you’re going to do great, and if you want, I’ll come to your class. I’ll sit on the back and just, like, distract you, so you don’t get nervous and all.”_

_“You would do that?”_

_“Sure man, it’s no big deal.” Stiles felt his cheeks flushing violently, fingers scratching the back of his neck and eyes down, Jesus help him._

_“Sorry for screaming at you.” Derek whispered after a brief moment of silence, Stiles smiling softly at him. “I shouldn’t ha—just, it is, uh”_

_“It’s all good big buy, now come here play some video game so you can keep your panties on.”_

_“Fucker.” Derek said but in a nice way, smiling and grabbing a console. “Thank you.”_

_“It’s nothing.” Stiles turned his head just enough to smile at him._

 

The night was cold but still perfect, he was walking on the grass and looking towards the sky, remembering of how special he felt when Derek had told him about his sisters and his mom and dad, something little but yet so meaningful. It was on a Monday night, Stiles woke up with a low cry.

 

_“Derek, you alright?” When he didn’t answer Stiles got up, wearing only his batman pajamas bottom, and touched his shoulder, Derek shrugging with the contact “Wanna talk about it?”_

_He shook his head no. “Ok then.” Stiles climbed on the bed, putting Derek’s legs over his lap and stroking it gently. “You know, my mom used to do this to me every time I got sad.” Stiles smiled sadly._

_After a moment Derek sat up, although he didn’t move his legs. “Today was the day my parents…” he tracks off and Stiles just waits quietly “And my sisters called me, Laura and Cora, to check on me and I thought I was fine, but—“_

_“You’re not.” Stiles squeezed his ankle._

_“Yeah. I miss them.”_

_“It’s okay big guy, I miss my mom too.” Derek finally looked him in the eyes. “The way she danced around the house, singing and smiling.”_

_“I miss my dad playing baseball with me, my mom watching with my sisters. It was nice.”_

_“It sounds nice.” They exchanged a toothless smile and Stiles ended up sleeping there, back against a wall and Derek legs over his body._

_On the next morning he was sore and sleepy during the entire day, but it was totally worth it._

 

 He breathed in and out slowly, eyes closing and body stopping because he was feeling so sad, and it had nothing to with Derek this time. He needed to be alone and at the same time the last thing he wanted to be was alone. Is that possible? And suddenly pictures of his mom smiling and hugging him came hushing in all at once, making him dizzy and he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Derek’s voice made him jump a little, turning around to see those eyes and that smile. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a party?”

“Not really in the mood for it.”

He stepped closer “Everything ok?”

“No, I am fine.”

“You’re lying.” Derek sat on the grass and grabbed Stiles’ wrist, pulling him down too.

“Today is my mom’s anniversary.” A weak whisper “And I thought I would get really drunk to forget, but I rather sit and cry I guess? I don’t know.”

Derek didn’t say anything, didn’t say he was sorry or hugged him, he just grabbed Stiles hands in his, lying on the slightly wet green grass. Stiles started crying because he missed his mom so much, her advices and her smile and her damn pancakes. If she was alive she would tell him what to do and it would be so easier and he just—There are no words to describe how much it hurts to lose the person you loved the most, to describe how much it hurts waking up every fucking day knowing you won’t see them again, touch them again, hug, laugh with them about stupid stuff no one else though it was funny. It’s like there is this hole in your heart, in your soul and nothing makes it go away, but with time it gets better, you learn how to live with it, but on nights like this, on this especial days, the walls you build go down around you.

They didn’t say a word, Derek cried a little too and Stiles didn’t need to ask why. When the sun was raising on the horizon they got up, both faces swollen and a little red, Stiles' glasses dirty. They walked side by side towards their dorm, each one lying on their bed and smiling at each other, something small and soft, like they’d just shared a big secret.

“Good night Stiles.”

“Good night Derek.”

Oh, Stiles is indeed doom.

*

“Help me.” Derek practically knocked the door down, making Stiles yelp a little, pencil hitting the ground.

“Jesus, what’s wrong? Did you kill someone?”

“I think Jennifer is hitting on me.” He finally got in, door closing behind him and oh, _ooooh_.

“Okay.” Stiles turned around on his chair so he could face Derek.

“So, what should I do?” He looked like he was dying while waiting for Stiles to answer, eyes big and focus.

 “Uh,” he tried to control his voice because shit “If you like her, you should flirt back.” Was all he said since he couldn’t say what he really wanted to say, because if he did, things would go a little like this _‘Are you shitting me? You should ask **me** out! Not go out with her and fuck you and shit.’_

“Are sure about that?”

“If you want to go out with her, you should do it man, get yours.” Stiles gave what he hopped was a confident smile and went back to his books.

“Okay then.”

He was feeling wrecked and sad and fuck, why did he ever thought Derek would like him back?

See? Liking people is not healthy.

*

 

Isaac and Erica were at his dorm spreading on the floor, the soundtrack of John Wick playing. And after half an hour Erica stopped and asked him what was wrong, since he was mopping.

“It’s stupid.”

“If you don’t tell me what’s wrong I’m going to punch you so fucking hard.” Erica was always so cute and lovely. “You’re radiating sadness and it’s bringing me down, so spill it out. Now.”

“It’s just…” he sighed “Derek told me, two days ago, that a girl was hitting on him and he asked me for advice.”

“What did you tell him?” Isaac raised his head from his book.

“I told him that if he liked her, he should flirt back.”

“You idiot!” Erica slapped him “Why would you do that?”

“Ouch!” he rubbed his arm “What was I supposed to do? Tell him to ask _me_ out instead?! He is not interested Erica, if he was he would’ve already asked me out, not asked me for help with some girl.”

“He didn’t quiet ask for help, Stiles.”

“Isaac, if you have something to say, just say it.”

“What I meant—“ There was a knock on the door.

Stiles got up and when he opened there’re boobs, mother of god, boobs so big. He looked up to see a brunet girl, red lipstick and perfect body, she was playing with her hair, smiling wildly when she saw him. “Is Derek here?”

“Hum, no. Who are you?”

“I’m Jennifer.”

“Oh,” Jesus, she was pretty. Damn. “How can I help you?”

“Oh, I tried to call him but his cell is off. I just wanted to say that it’s better for him to come pick me up at eight instead of seven.”

“You’re going out tonight?” he could feel his friends’ eyes burning holes on his back.

“Yeah, can you tell him that? I really have to go.”

“Sure, ok.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Stiles closed the door and went back to his place on the floor, not looking neither at Erica nor Isaac “Save it, I don’t want to hear anything and I mean it.”

No one said a word the whole afternoon.

*

When Derek got back Stiles just wasn’t in a very a good mood, so all he did was grab his coat and tell him that his date was today at eight, not seven. He was at the door when Derek grabbed his arm.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, enjoy your date.” And he left.

It’s stupid. All stupid.

*

“Why didn’t you just tell him what you feel?” Scott asked sitting on his bed, stiles lying on his best friend floor.

“Because he doesn’t fell the same, he asked her out for fuck's sake!”

“What if he was waiting for you to say something?”

“Scott, he is now getting all dressed up to go on a date with Jennifer and she is as pretty as he is, she has boobs and is ten times better than me. It’s just—I don’t know.”

They stayed in silence for a good amount of time, Stiles just looking at the ceiling and wanting to scream “Hey, wanna get irresponsibly drunk for a school night? Would that make you feel better?”

That’s why he loves Scotty.

“Yes, please!”

A bottle of vodka later and Stiles was fighting with every cell of his body, trying to get out of the floor, but it was _sooooooooo_ hard people. “Stay the night, dude.”

“No, but thanks man.” Stiles just wanted to be alone, he wanted to cry and he was drunk and yeah. “Godf nightf” Scott laughed as Stiles made himself out.

So unfair, life is unfair, did you guys know that? Well, now you do. Stiles stumble all the way back to his dorm since Derek would probably be banging Jennifer somewhere else and just the thought of it made him want to scream.

Emotions, Stiles does not like them.

Was a door supposed to be this hard to open?

“Stiles?” Derek opened the door wearing only his jeans and oh, so distracting this vision, huum yes it is. “Stiles? Are you drunk?”

“Yes. Aren’t you supposed to be banging Jenifer?” And he can’t be blamed if he said that with a little more anger than usual. He cannot.

“Get in here, you’re so drunk.” Derek manhandled him into the dorm. “Is that why you are drunk?”

“Yes.” Because there is no reason to lie anymore so fuck it.

Derek smiled, hand coming on his cheeks “You like me.”

“I’m pathetic.” Stiles tried to push away but Derek just pulled him closer. “Derek, stop.”

“I said to Jennifer I couldn’t do it, because I already liked someone. That’s why I am here.” His voice was low and soft.

“Wait, what?” Because sorry people, Derek is gonna have to say it, say it out loud.

“I like you. I only went out with her because I thought you didn’t like me and I was sick of pinning, you drove me crazy since the first day, always putting stuff on your mouth and being loud.” He smiled “It was so hard being around you and not want you.”

“You’re pinning for me?” Stiles grinned feeling so happy.

“Yeah, but only a little.” Derek huffed a laugh

“You want me!” he’s not sure if he yelled that “Is this why you were an ass to me when we first started living together?”

“It was that or kissing the crap out of you.” He grinned, eyes falling on Stiles' lips and Stiles wanted to kiss him so badly but… but oh, _oooh oh_.

Stiles got up and ran into their ridiculous tiny bathroom, throwing up as soon as he reached the toilet seat and just so freaking gross. He felt a hand on his back and heard a laugh.

“Stop laughing, you asshole.” He vomit a little more and Derek just stood there, hand going up and down his back.

“I would never laugh at you for ruining our moment by throwing up.” And Stiles could actually _hear_ Derek’s smirk.

“I hate you.” His stomach hurt, his head hurts. Ain.

“You wish.”

*

Stiles woke up and for a second he didn’t remember what had happened last night, until Derek’s voice bring it all back and _holyshitballs_ Derek likes him back, _ohmigod_ he blew off Jennifer and her boobs for Stiles, Stiles who threw up in front of him, oh fuck.

“You up! Alleluia”

He sat down, Derek on the foot of his bed, smiling at him. “I’m up.” Stiles said, grinning.

“Is your head hurting?”

“Nah, I can handle a little pain.”

“Is that so?” Derek crawled up, face being just a few inches from Stiles’. “Are you going to throw up now too, or are we good?” The cocky smug ripping his lips.

“Bite me.”

“I intend to.” He said right before closing the space between them.

Derek’s lips were soft and warm, just gently pressing against Stiles’ and Stiles wanted so much more than that. He passed the tip of his tongue thru Derek’s lower lip, feeling the hands on his waits tightening and a moan escaped his throat, low and wet. Derek opened his mouth and soon enough Stiles was sliding in, licking his inside with all he’s got, fingers grabbing Derek’s shirtless shoulders and pulling until that amazing Greek’s god body was on top of him. Derek captured Stiles upper lip on his own, feeling the nails on his back, he smiled tracking kisses down Stiles’ pale skin, breathing him in before biting his neck hard, Stiles whining beneath him, back arching up as Derek licked where probably would be a huge hickey later, he needed more touch, more skin, more everything.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hair and pulled his head back just enough for him to lick from his shoulder till his earlobe, running his tongue thru it before sucking it wet, Derek body throbbing over his, their cocks painfully rubbing against one another. “God, your mouth Stiles.” Derek panted.

“You like it?” Stiles whispered, Derek grabbing his thighs, cupping his ass and making Stiles wrap himself around him “Wanna see what can do with it?”

“ _Yes_.”

Stiles gives him a wolfish grin before pulling him back down, drowning on him, biting his lip and smiling openly while changing the position, being on top of Derek’s body, grinding shamelessly, feeling Derek’s cock against his own, the sounds Derek let out making him lose his mind. He kissed his way down his neck, taking one of his nipples into his mouth, twisting the other with his long fingers, Derek’s salty skin, God, perfect. Stiles positioned himself between his legs, dragging his fingers over Derek’s length, breathe catching on his throat because Derek was big and Jesus, Stiles would love to let Derek held him down and fuck the crap out of him.

As if reading Stiles’ thoughts, Derek sits up and then Stiles was naked on his lap. “Want me to fuck you open, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Stiles closed his eyes as soon as Derek’s fingers entered his hot mouth, and Stiles licked them wet, opening his eyes just to see Derek moaning, lost in him and that only made him suck it harder, showing Derek what he could do.

As soon as the two fingers went up his ass Stiles almost screamed, because it was fucking perfect, Derek’s other hand came to the back of his head, pulling his hair until Stiles had exposed his throat. The fingers scissoring his insides along with the teeth biting his neck, the lips sucking bruises all over his body and he just couldn't stop moving, couldn’t stop grinding and moaning louder every time Derek hit his prostate. “God, Derek, grab the lube and just _fuck_ , please fuck me.” His voice came out shaky, Derek's leaking cock rubbing on his belly and it was fucking beautiful and later Stiles would suck the shit out of him, but right now, all he can think about is how good it will feel to have Derek fucking him open.  

Derek laughed. “How bossy.” Twisting his fingers and making Stiles dig his nails into his shoulder, fighting his orgasm. He got his fingers out of Stiles insides and before he knew it the boy had grabbed the bottle, smiling while spreading over his hands, licking the just the head of Derek’s dick before wetting it with lube, putting the condom and making Derek whine and shake under his touch. “You’ll feel so good deep inside me.” Stiles whispered.

“Pease, let me fuck you, god Stiles.” Derek put his dick right at Stiles winking entrance, the boy sinking down easily, forehead falling against Derek's clavicle, hands so tight around his shoulders and neck, it would probably leave a bruise. “Yeah, fuck me like you mean it.”  Derek raised his hands, one going on Stiles hip, helping him move, while the other grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a burning kiss, wet and broken by little moans and whines. “Shit, you’re so tight Stiles, so fucking tight and perfect.” Stiles raised his head and grinned, pecking at Derek’s lips and moving faster, the sound of slaps filling up the room as his body sink down only to raise up seconds later. His cock leaking on Derek’s abs, dripping as they moved, the sweaty bodies grinding against each other, desperately seeking relief.

Derek find the way to his prostate and holy fuck, it was so good, too good. Stiles could feel it, the orgasm building itself up inside of him and there’s nothing for him to do besides groan into Derek's mouth, lick the inside low and passionate. He could feel the warm, hot sensation on his belly, like someone was twisting and playing with his insides, Stiles felt hot all over, Derek sweat dripping on him and he moved his hips so fast and perfect, blabbing little filthy stuff. But when Derek bitted down his shoulder, it was it, Stiles lost it completely, body stiffing as he threw  his head back, scratching Derek’s back so fucking hard as he came, Derek fucking him thru it, only to stop a second later, coming with a loud moan against Stiles soft pink lips.

Both falling on the bed, panting, breathing hard and with cum all over them, sticky. Derek put his arms around Stiles small back and pulled him up, smiling with his eyes closed and kissing the top of his head. “We should clean ourselves up.” Stiles mumbled.

“Yeah, we should.”

“Yeah.”

They ended up sleeping like that, only to be awakened hours later by a very loud Scott. “Oh my God, Stiles!” Scott yelled covering his eyes, Derek protesting underneath him.

“What is he doing here?” Derek buried his face in Stiles neck while he laughed.

“I came to see how Stiles was hanging!”

“Well, I can assure you, I may be a little sore, but I’m great.”

“Gross!”

“Is he okay?” They heard Erica’s voice approaching and then _yeeep_ , she slammed the door open “Uh, nice ass Stiles. Good for you for tapping it, Derek.” She. Was. The. Devil.

Stiles started laughing as Scott tried to find his way out with his eyes closed, mumbling stuff like “So wrong.” And “Where are boundaries?”

“Boundaries? You gave that up the minute you met me, buddy.”

“Ok,” Derek finally said something, turning to eye them all “If you guys want to stay is fine, but I’m going to go for a round two here, so is your choice.” He kissed Stiles while he laughed.

“OH MY GOD, PLEASE NO!” Scott got out “Warn me next time, ok bro?” He yelled back.

“Sure thing!”

“Can I stay and watch?” Erica seriously asked.

“No!” Both screamed back, watching as Scott came in and dragged her out. “I think I should lock it.” Stiles smiled.

“Good idea.”

And yeah, maybe Derek wasn’t a dickhead at all.

“God, you have moles even on your ass. So adorable, I’m glad I tapped that.”

Ok, so maybe just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Hum, I was thinking about writing a sequel to this, but I'm not really sure yet?  
> If you guys want to, maybe... So tell me your thoughts on that, alright lovely people?  
> I'm also sorry for the mistakes.  
> You can call me Gabi and thanks for reading.  
> Hugs and kisses to you all o/


End file.
